injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daken's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Aquaman Daken: The fishing season begins today. Aquaman: Come closer,vermin. I bite. Daken: And right away,I'll catch the fiercest fish of all. VS. Batman Daken: You remind me of my father,Batman. Batman: In what sense,Daken? Daken: Damian said you are cold and distant. VS. Blue Beetle Blue Beetle: '''So, you're Logan's son. '''Daken: Relax. I'm at your side. Blue Beetle: You have been in both sides. ---- Daken: You have a crush on my sister? Blue Beetle: Hehehe... Yeah. Daken: My dad would like to have a word with you. VS. Captain America Captain America: '''What's your problem with Bucky? '''Daken: He killed my mom. Captain America: I can't let you hurt him. ---- Daken: I heard that you and Iron Man fight for no reasons. Captain America: Tony was always a douchebag. Daken: Spider-Man would disagree. ---- Captain America: Why does Iron Man want to recruit you? Daken: He recognized my talents. Captain America: More like another fail at his character. ---- Daken: Still leading the Avengers? Captain America: This post was bestowed to me. Daken: By a man who simply despises you. VS. Catwoman Catwoman: I met your father once. Daken: No man surpasses him. Catwoman: That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. VS. Colossus Colossus: We learned something,Daken. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Colossus: And how long we paid for this. VS. Deathstroke Daken: My father was too late to stop you that day. Deathstroke: And you became ashamed of him since then. Daken: I won't make the same mistake he did. VS. Doctor Fate Doctor Fate: I'm glad you returned to your father,Daken. Daken: Too bad I'm not a prodigal son,Fate. Doctor Fate: You used to be a petulant child. ---- Doctor Fate: Wolverine's son. Daken: '''I'm glad to be recognized like this. '''Doctor Fate: And I'm glad you accepted your lineage. VS. Firestar Firestar: Get lost,Daken. Daken: Or what? Firestar: You will burn. VS. Grid Grid: Don't disturb my mission. Daken: I am the future. There's no escape for you. Grid: You have no future,Akihiro Howlett. VS. Havok Havok: Beg for our forgiveness, traitor. Daken: Never. Havok: You had your chance. ---- Havok: We are restoring the Regime. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Havok: The Regime gave peace for the mutants. ---- Havok: The Regime kept the mutants safe. Daken: And almost destroyed humanity in the process. Havok: The same humanity that pursues us? ---- Havok: We are resorting the Regime. Daken: This is not gonna happen. Havok: Yes. It will. Or I'll die trying. VS. Hellboy Daken: Big...Red...Ugly... Hellboy: '''The same for you,comrade. '''Daken: '''Well...I guess I deserved this. VS. Himself '''Daken 1: Tell me something that only I know. Daken 2: My mother's name is Itsu. Daken 1: '''That's impossible. ---- '''Daken 1: My father couldn't handle two of us. Daken 2: I can agree with that. Daken 1: '''Let's settle this. VS. Iron Man '''Iron Man: You would be useful in the Avengers. Daken: Will I have to deal with Captain America? Iron Man: I'll put him in line. ---- Daken: You remind me of Norman,Stark. Iron Man: Why do you compare me to that psycho? Daken: Both recognized my talents. VS. Iron Patriot Iron Patriot: Training Day. Daken: OK. I'm ready. Iron Partiot: Then,Let's begin. VS. Jean Grey Daken: Stop...NOW. Jean Grey: I can't believe you have become a traitor,Daken. Daken: I was a traitor when I joined you. ---- Jean Grey: You betrayed me,Daken. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Jean Grey: '''We were the hope for both humans and mutants. VS. Mysterio '''Daken: I'm not afraid of you,Beck. Mysterio: What gives you the idea,Daken? Daken: I already lost everything I had. VS. Nightcrawler Daken: '''How do you not regret it, Kurt? '''Nightcrawler: Because I know we did the right thing. Daken: Two words. Alison Blaire. ---- Nightcrawler: You betrayed us quickly. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Nightcrawler: To think we were friends.... ---- Daken: I should have thrown out the garbage when I had time. Nightcrawler: The Regime will make a return. Daken: Not for much longer. VS. Raiden Daken: I wouldn't mess with Colonel Stryker. Raiden: He corrupts all the mutants of this realm,Akihiro Hawlett. Daken: It's not your Earth...Not your problem. VS. Ravager Daken: Explain yourself. Ravager: '''I collect animal heads. '''Daken: Wanna know? Let's skip interrogation. ---- Daken: I didn't get what you said. Ravager: My voice is still... Daken: I don't listen wild voices. ---- Ravager: Hey,Sweetie. Did you miss me? Daken: I...don't think so. Ravager: You hurt my feelings. ---- Ravager: Wild Freak. Daken: '''Daddy's girl. '''Ravager: Don't call me like this anymore. VS. Red Hood Red Hood: Dick sent a child to take me on? Daken: I am more than enough to slit your throat,Jason Todd. Red Hood: '''Come and try. ---- '''Red Hood: Dick sent a child to take me on? Daken: I think I can handle a drugged child. Red Hood: You made your last mistake. VS. Robin Robin: Akihiro Howlett... Daken: Damian Wayne... Robin: I like when we play killing. ---- Daken: I thought we were friends. Robin: We WERE friends,traitor. Daken: Now,it's over. VS. Rogue Daken: Stop...NOW. Rogue: I can't believe you have broken my heart,Darling. Daken: Spare me the talk,Rogue. ---- Rogue: Here to Tango,Sugar? Daken: I was never good at dancing. Jean Grey: '''Come here,I'll tie you up. ---- '''Daken: Explain yourself. Rogue: Trying to have a date. Daken: Spare me the talk,Rogue. VS. Starfire Daken: I thought we were friends now,Kori. Starfire: Real Friends won't let another one join the Regime. Daken: Now I said too much,Didn't I? ---- Starfire: '''You fought for the Regime. '''Daken: I have lots of regrets. Starfire: Then you need to surrender. VS. Storm Storm: Dazzler's death turned you against us. Daken: She was innocent. She did nothing wrong. Storm: If you wanna join her,I'll make sure you do it. VS. Sub-Zero Sub-Zero: You are a brave combatant. Daken: The same goes to you. Sub-Zero: Wise words. VS. Superboy (Conner Kent) Superboy: You were right about leaving the regime. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Superboy: I can agree with this. ---- Superboy: I understand your pain, Daken. Daken: How do you know about it? Superboy: Because Morgan had the same fate as Alison had. VS. Terra Terra: '''You are a coward and a traitor. '''Daken: I was a traitor when I ditched my father. Terra: '''Logan betrayed Jean first. VS. Winter Soldier '''Daken: Do you remember my mother,Bucky Barnes? Winter Soldier: Colonel Stryker assigned me to kill her. Daken: '''So you know why I am here. ---- '''Winter Soldier: Red Hulk is enough to take care of you. Daken: I heard that My father was Captain America's friend. Winter Soldier: But that does NOT make me your ally. VS. Wolverine Wolverine: I'm the original. Daken: Second Generation is better. Wolverine: I am the best on what I do. ---- Wolverine: Time for a rematch. Daken: If you insist... Wolverine: I'll defeat you this time, son. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2